The12tailsfox and Jack-snowflake-frost
by The12tailsfox
Summary: Crystal met Jack Frost then something really bad happened. she run away from Jack and she met Pitch black. He want her with him but Jack stop him. Jack Frost x OC.
1. ONESHOT!

**ONECSHOT!**

**Hey! Guys! I want let you know that Jack-snowflake-frost and I make kind of the story. It from Tumblr. If you are not it reading yet then I will tying that story. OK?**


	2. The12tailsfox part 1

**The12tailsfox:**

She walked to the pond then the strong wind blew her hood off but she quickly pulled it back on her. "Wow. What a strong wind?" Her light white hair was blown on her face and she pushed it out of her face then she look at the boy who was float front of her. "Who are you? Why you are floating?" She asked.


	3. Jack-snowflake-frost part 1

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

A big grin spread across Jacks face as he hovered in front of the white hired girl, watching the surprise that she got in her eyes from seeing him there. He smiled. "Come on, if you didn't know who I was you wouldn't be able to see me. Boy with hair as white as snow..." When she still looked at him with out recognition. 'She must know who I am, right?' He shrugged. "I'm Jack Frost."


	4. The12tailsfox part 2

**The12tailsfox:**

"Jack Frost? Then you who the one make beautiful snow with snowflake and everything make children have fun?" She asked and still hold hood on her head then her free hand reach to Jack that she want to touch him make her feeling that if he is real. "Are you real?" She asked. 'Hope not he notices it ans ask me why I still hold the hood on my head. Please, please.' She thought with worry and afraid.


	5. Jack-snowflake-frost part 2

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

He nodded then saw her hand reaching to touch him. He brought his hand up to meet hers, feeling her warmth seep through him, He never got tired of that feeling, the one where he would touch someone for the first time and their natural temperature was so much hotter that it sent tingles along his own freezing skin. "Of course I'm real!" He said with grin, as he flew around her in a circle, the wind increasing in his wake.


	6. The12tailsfox part 3

**The12tailsfox:**

She giggled then sudden she hear the familiars voice and she freeze with shock. Her hands pull hood on her head tight. The voice said, "Here you are, Crystal. I know you really are." As person walk to her. The voice was her big brother's girlfriend and the people were with her. Crystal look at her with fear as she knows. She thought, 'Please, don't talk about it in front Jack.' Then she pulled Crystals' hood off and they saw her white fox ears. "I know it! You are really freaks!" She laughed.


	7. Jack-snowflake-frost part 3

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

Jack felt the anger rise inside of him as he watched this girl and the group following her bully Crystal, poking fun at her and insulting her. And what? All because of her fox ears? Jack thought they were cute, not freakish at all. He wouldn't stand by and watch her get bullied. He wasn't sure whether they could see him or not but he would try. Stepping in front of the fox girl protectively, he flicked his staff and a large gust of wind knocked them over. "Stop picking on her and get lost." He growled. They all got to their feet and scattered away, the lead girl glaring harshly at the fox girl before dashing away.

He muttered some angry words before Jack turned back to the girl and tilted his head. "Are you ok Crystal?"


	8. The12tailsfox part 4

**The12tailsfox:**

Crystal lies down and shakes with fear then she pulled hood it back on her head. She looks at him and said, "You saw it. What you think what I am? Freak or monster?" Jack thought they gone but come back. She said, "I forget that cold large wind is your power and all of cold and ice too." Crystal shocked, "I didn't do anything." "Shut up! Everybody grab her!" She shouted then Crystal ready stand up to run away but too late they grab her and she laid her back. She straddled Crystal then grabs her neck with one hand and free hand hold knife. "You better stay away from my boyfriend." She said as knife point her neck. "He is my big brother!" Crystal whined as she point knife her neck little deep then the little blood come out. "Last words?" She smile then Crystals' eyes grow wide and thought, 'I'm going to die? It good thing that I will never in pain anymore.' Then she closed her eyes and wait to die.


	9. Jack-snowflake-frost part 4

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

Jack was also shocked that they returned. Jack was angry. He tried to pull then people away from Crystal but his hands just went straight though them. Obviously they couldn't see him before, they were just scared of the wind. He was about to call the wind to blow them over again when the main girl straddled Crystal and held a knife to her throat. Wind and ice wouldn't work this time, not with the knife. It caused Jack to stop dead in his tracks and he watched the girls exchange very cautiously. 'Who is she to say that Crystal has to stay away from her own brother?'

This girl was crazy, twisted, way more than a bully... He watched her press the knife a little deeper and Jack's eyes widened. She was going to kill Crystal! He had to do something! With quick thinking, he jumped through the people blocking him and reached for the knife. He gripped the girls' wrist and pulled the knife backwards and out of her hand, throwing it away. As the girl scrambled away to retrieve the knife, Jack picked Crystal up from the snowy ground and flew her into the air where it was safe. He was still kind of shocked that it worked and that he could touch the girl with the knife. Jack looked at Crystal, and at her ears which were now uncovered. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered.


	10. The12tailsfox part 5

**The12tailsfox:**

Her ears twitch as he whisper then she slow open her eyes and whispered soft, "J-Jack? That's you?" She thought, 'Why he so care that much? He should leave me to die or hate freak or something.' She can't think anymore and all her mind was black out then she passed out and her neck still bleeds.


	11. Jack-snowflake-frost part 5

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

She passed out in his arms and Jack flew her away, off to somewhere safe where the bullies would find her. He took her down into the far end of the woods and sat with her beneath a tree. There Jack tried to help her as much as possible. He ended up drastically slowing to rate that she bleed at down to trickle then it stopped all together. Very gently Jack cleaned her neck with the snow. After that he rested her head on his lap, acting as a pillow a gently stroked her ears, as well as her hair but mainly her ears. It was weird yet cute. He smiled wondering why someone would want to kill her.


	12. The12tailsfox part 6

**The12tailsfox:**

She feeling her head on someone's lap and stroked her ears and hair as well. She feeling it so familiar, "M-mother?" She mumbles then tears down on her cheeks and still passed out.


	13. Jack-snowflake-frost part 6

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

He smiled down at her softly and wiped the tear away. Jack sat there stroking Crystals' ears, waiting for her to wake up. He kept on the lookout for someone who could help but also looked out for the bullies in case they returned, which thankfully they didn't. Jack glance up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker. Gently he shook Crystals' shoulders and put a bit of snow on her face so that he could arouse her from the sleep. "Come on Crystal, you need to wake up now."


	14. The12tailsfox part 7

**The12tailsfox:**

Crystal wake up slow then look at Jack and her eyes' grow wide. She moves away from his lap quickly as she avoids him. More tears down on her cheeks as she was very afraid. Her hands raise her head and cover her ears then she look at Jack with fear. She shouted, "Don't look at it!" Then she run away from him. She always knows that she not belong this world and all people hate her and want her to die. Also she wants to die too and she always wishes that she doesn't really exist. She runs on pond and the ice start cracking that she not look then she stop at middle the pond without think and she look at ice and notice it was cracking. She look up at the moon and she smile little sad. Then ice broken and she felling into the cold water. She cuddles her body as very cold in water, 'COLD! So cold!' then she look up at moon and thought, 'I'm so sorry that I let you see this and I really want to be with you. Mother, father, and big brothers.' Then she let go her last air out and she start closed her eyes slow. 'Farwell...big...brother...' She was finish closed her eyes.


	15. Jack-snowflake-frost part 7

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

Jack was startled by her fear. "hey, It's okay. You're safe." He tried to stay calm, and calm her down but it wasn't doing much use. Tears started to fall from her big blue eyes as she scrambled to cover ears with hands. Then she ran Jack got up and ran after her. He was surprised at how fast she was, and how easily she slipped away from him. When he found her, he arrived just in time to her fall through the ice. Bad memories came back to him of his own experience with cracking lakes. "NO!" Jack cried, He ran towards the lake and dived in after her. He got to her and her eyes were closed. 'No...' Wrapping his arms around her waist her pulled her back towards surface and managed to get her onto some solid ice. Jack went straight into CPR- something he'd only ever watched and never actually performed.

After a few rounds she began to splutter, the watch inside of her coming out. She started breathing too; uneven, but breathing. He let a sigh out yet seeing her shiver violently and the pale blue tinged of her skin he know she wasn't out of danger yet. He had to get her somewhere warm before her hypothermia developed into pneumonia or something. He scooped up the freezing wet girl and flew away with her. He saw a path that was extremely well lit by the moonlight and he felt the moon was tolling him to follow it, so he did. It led him to a house, where a young man, probably a few years older than himself, was standing looking very worried. The moment her spotted us he dashed forward and took Crystal from Jack. He looked at Jack. "Let's get her inside."


	16. The12tailsfox part 8

**The12tailsfox:**

The young man takes her inside and put her on the couch. Crystal feeling her body not cold anymore as empty shell then she open her eyes and look at him and Jack with empty. "Who? Who are you guys? Who am I?" She asked as she sits up on couch.


	17. Jack-snowflake-frost part 8

**Jack-snowflake-frost:**

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by the young man standing beside him. The guy sat down on the couch and looked at Crystal quizzically, his eyes glinting with worry. One of his hands cupped her chin as he inspected her eyes. "Little sis, what's wrong? How can you not know who I am? Or who you are." He glanced at Jack, begging for answers.

Jack hadn't expected this guy to be her brother, the one she had been talking about. The only response Jack could give him was to turn in circle while running a hand through his hair. He looked at the confused girl. "I-I don't know. I found Crystal and well then we were attacked by you your girlfriend. We got away form her and after that Crystal ran onto the lake and fell in." It didn't add up, where she got this sudden amnesia from.

Jack watched her brother assess the small cut on her neck. She seemed so empty, compared to earlier when he was with her. It was like she'd lost the spark in her eyes.


	18. The12tailsfox part 9

**The12tailsfox:**

The door open and the person in house was his girlfriend. "Oh! Thank god! Are you alright?" as she walk to Crystal and saw her neck, "What happened to her neck?" She looks at her boyfriend with worry but she not sees Jack. Crystal look at her with confused, "Who are you?" Then she hear the voice in her head, "He not your brother. You don't have any family. They are kidnapped you. You are better run away from them. Come to me. Go to the pond where you felling and just follow my voice. I will take you and where you belong. Come!" She stands up and avoids them. "You are not my brother. I don't have any family. This world was not belong to me." her voice sound so cold and still empty. Then she run out the door and went to the pond that she follows the voice and she arrived on the pond. She saw the black sand horse and she walks to the horse on the pond slow. The ice was little cracking but not any broke yet. She raises the horse then pets it. "You are arrived. Good. My black sand will take you to me. And I will tell you everything what you forget." Then black sand start wrapping her body. She really wants to know where she belongs and who she is.


End file.
